


My doom and my salvation

by AizawaDontSwallow



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Depression, Drama & Romance, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AizawaDontSwallow/pseuds/AizawaDontSwallow
Summary: Боль. Именно это слово назвал бы Кроули, если бы его спросили, что такое жизнь. Она была с ним всегда, с самого его рождения, когда родители отказались от него, и до самого конца, который должен будет скоро наступить.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 22





	My doom and my salvation

Боль. Именно это слово назвал бы Кроули, если бы его спросили, что такое жизнь. Она была с ним всегда, с самого его рождения, когда родители отказались от него, и до самого конца, который должен будет скоро наступить. Энтони не хотел умирать. Умирать — это страшно. Представить, что когда ты закроешь глаза, ты просто перестанешь существовать, оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Но что-то внутри тихим, но настойчивым голосом повторяло, что другого пути нет и не будет. Что только так можно избавиться от почти физической боли, которая зарождалась где-то в грудине и тонкими осколками расходилась по венам, превращая жизнь в существование.  
Свою кончину Кроули решил устроить с размахом, как он любил. Вода в ванной медленно набиралась, пока сам мужчина тонким маркером пунктирными линиями отмечал места будущих разрезов. Почему именно так он уйдет из жизни, он знал с самого начала. От таблеток всю жизнь тошнило, петлю в доме было не на что зацепить, озер и рек, чтобы утопиться, рядом не оказалось, а вот падение с крыши… Когда Энтони был маленький, с тоской смотря из окна детского дома на пятом этаже, ему хотелось улететь, на больших и мощных крыльях, туда, где тепло, нет этой боли и издевательств. Так что мужчина решил не осквернять свою детскую мечту.  
Все было почти готово. Холодная вода, чтобы кровь не свернулась. Бритвенно-острый нож, чинно лежащий на мягком черном полотенце. И сам Кроули, решивший, что умереть в одежде будет логичнее: рано или поздно, его найдут, и ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы все глазели на его голый вид. Тихо вздохнув, он прикрепил к зеркалу предсмертную записку с самым банальным содержанием и опустился воду. Шелковая рубашка неприятно прилипла к спине, а все тело покрылось мурашками, но это мало волновало мужчину. Гораздо сильнее его беспокоило сердце, отбивающее просто бешеный ритм. Умирать было все еще страшно. Но Энтони не привыкать идти напрямую к своим страхам.  
Пару раз сжав кулак, мужчина приставил нож к идеальному пунктиру, но тишину, которую до этого нарушало только сбивчивое дыхание, прорезал дверной звонок.  
— Да вы серьезно, что ли?.. - беззлобно, но с некой толикой обиды пробормотал Кроули, не спеша, однако, вылезать из ванной. Он никого сегодня, да и вообще, не ждал, так что рано или поздно человек, стоящий за его входной дверью, плюнет и уйдет. Однако дверная трель не прекращалась, и мужчина с досадой положил нож обратно на полотенце. Из ванной он вышел весь мокрый и нахохлившийся, как воробей. Оставалось надеяться, что незваного гостя быстро отпугнет его явно не самый обычный вид, и можно будет вернуться к запланированному, пока руки еще не дрожат.  
На пороге стоял мужчина, может быть чуть старше самого Энтони, смущенно улыбавшийся и явно не ожидавший, что ему вообще откроют. Кроули окинул его быстрым взглядом, подмечая, что он невероятно симпатичен для кого-то, кто так жестоко ломает его планы.  
— Добрый день, я проповедую о Господе нашем, не могли бы Вы уделить мне пару минут?  
— Я не верю в Бога. — мрачно изрек мужчина, прислонившись к дверному косяку. Почему-то этот, казалось бы, изначально обреченный на провал разговор обрывать совсем не хотелось. Даже голосок, до этого твердивший о суициде, мирно осел на затворках сознания. Стало вдруг так… спокойно. Энтони ценил это чувство, поэтому прогонять странного гостя не собирался. Даже несмотря на то, что под ним самим уже образовалась маленькая лужица.  
— Я уже сам, если честно… - тихо вздохнул незнакомец, но быстро осекся, возвращая на место светлую улыбку. — Мое имя Азирафаэль.  
— Вот так просто? Не «брат Азирафаэль», не «патриарх Азирафаэль», а просто имя?  
— Да, просто имя, — улыбка гостя стала шире, и даже невероятно темная прихожая Кроули немного осветилась.  
— Ну заходи, просто Азирафаэль. — Мужчина чуть отошел в сторону, пропуская ошарашенного Азирафаэля, и поплотнее закрыл дверь. — Будешь читать мне Библию и рассказывать о том, как важно любить и ценить друг друга?  
— Я считаю, что не стоит говорить человеку о том, чего он не хочет слышать. Можно просто поговорить. В споре рождается истина.  
Кроули одобрительно хмыкнул, стоя в коридоре, и осторожным жестом погасил в ванной свет.  
— Тогда мне стоит предложить чай? Еще есть кофе, какао…  
— Ох, какао! Я был бы так признателен, если бы Вы сделали его. С самого утра на ногах, маковой росинки во рту не держал.  
— Ко мне можно на «ты». Ах, я же не представился. Энтони Дж. Кроули.  
— Какое приятное имя. Будто перекатывается на языке.  
Энтони вздрогнул. Обычно его имя считали странным. Конечно, человек по имени Азирафаэль вряд ли хоть какое-то имя считает странным, кроме своего, но услышать этот комплимент было… приятно.  
— Я тогда пойду на кухню.  
— Я могу чем-то помочь?  
— Если хочешь, можешь составить мне компанию.  
Азирафаэль ничего не сказал и молча проследовал за хозяином квартиры. Это был первый человек, который просто не послал его сегодня, но если честно, рассказывать о нем Гавриилу, чтобы он потом со всем монастырем сюда пришел, не особо хотелось. Мужчине чудилось, что к этой квартире его толкала неведомая сила, заставляя быть настойчивее, чем обычно. Да и внешний вид его нового знакомого наталкивал на некоторые мысли. Азирафаэль не знал, что конкретно он собирался сделать, но сердце подсказывало, что ничего хорошего.  
Поставив перед ним чашку ароматного какао, которое он когда-то купил, начитавшись статей о том, что оно помогает избежать депрессию, Кроули сел на барный стул напротив, смахивая мокрую челку и впервые за несколько недель пытаясь улыбнуться.  
— Расскажи, что ли, о себе.  
***

Их встречи проходили уже несколько месяцев. Чаще всего они просто разговаривали о том, как прошел день: Азирафаэль устал ходить по квартирам, совершенно не видевший в этом смысла, Кроули же устал бегать по отделам и пытаться закончить какой-то проект. Мысли о суициде практически перестали появляться, к чему Энтони как-то подозрительно быстро привык. На их место пришли новые, более запретные и коварные, и мужчина лишь досадливо кусал губы. Он уже знал это чувство. Только в этот раз проклятая влюбленность отравила не только сердце, но и мысли. А все потому, что априори не могла быть взаимной. Человек, погрязший в депрессии, и служитель господа. Полное собрание грехов и почти что ангел. Что-то из разряда невозможного. У Кроули никогда не поднялась бы рука соблазнить Азирафаэля. А поводов и шансов было предостаточно: они так часто выпивали вместе, что иной раз послушник просто засыпал в соседнем от него кресле. Но все, что делал Энтони — заботливо перекладывал его на диван и укрывал пледом. Потому что Азирафаэль был слишком девственно-чистый.  
Потому что еще один смертный грех его душа не потянет.  
У Азирафаэля было то же чувство. Только в отличии от чувств Кроули, оно не лежало камнем на его плечах, а придавало ощущение полета. Наверное, дело в том, что он не до конца осознал весь смысл этой новой эмоции. Или же в том, что его учили не противиться своему сердцу.  
— Я знаю, с кем ты дружбу водишь, Азирафаэль, — однажды начал Гавриил сразу после утренней службы. — Это возмутительно. Таких людей не вытащить на свет, и ты об этом прекрасно знаешь. И те чувства, которые ты даже не скрываешь… Это богохульство!  
— Нет в Библии такого запрета! — Часть про то, что Кроули уже не вытянуть на свет, мужчина просто пропустил мимо ушей.  
— В Библии нет, но в церкви…  
— Что ж это за церковь, где своеволят законы Божьи, а настоятели придумывают новые?  
— Это наша церковь, Азирафаэль. И таких, как наша, еще миллион. Открой глаза, поэтому ты дальше обхода квартир не продвинулся. Ты слишком наивен даже для нас.  
В тот момент Азирафаэлю показалось, что он слышал треск стекла. Это в нем что-то разбилось и треснуло. Все, во что он верил… Даже не так. Те, в кого он верил, оказались лишь картоном в красивых одеждах. Но к самой вере это не имеет никакого отношения. Да простит их Господь, ибо не ведают, что творят.  
В тот день Азирафаэль заявился к Энтони гораздо позже обычного. Из монастыря он ушел, а значит, Энтони был его последней надеждой.  
И Кроули молча отошел в сторону, пропуская его в квартиру. Почему же падший человек совершает поступки более достойные, чем те, кто верят в то, что благочестивы?  
— Что ж, Энтони… Кажется, теперь нам точно нужно поговорить, — мужчина тяжело вздохнул, поставив в середине комнаты свой маленький чемодан. Наверное, стоит выложить все карты сразу, чтобы потом не сожалеть о решениях. Кроули с интересом оглядел его и ушел в кладовку. Без вина здесь не обойтись.  
Два бокала, и вот Азирафаэль произнес тихое «Мне кажется, я люблю тебя», на что Энтони только улыбнулся и поднял свой бокал.  
— За мою первую ответную любовь.  
А потом ревел, стоя перед ним на коленях, не в силах поверить в происходящее.  
— Знаешь, — осторожно начинает Кроули, прижимаясь к мужчине сбоку. — В тот день, когда ты пришел первый раз, я собирался свести счеты с жизнью.  
— Ты что?! — Азирафаэль возмущенно привстал, на что Энтони только обиженно засопел. — Это самый ужасный грех, который только можно совершить!  
— Мне было больно… — проворчал Кроули, наконец расслабленно прикрывая глаза. — Но теперь у меня есть личный ангел.  
— Придется хранить тебя, чтобы не разбился снова, дорогой.


End file.
